1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to such suspensions having microactuated movement of the slider over a disk. In the invention the microactuator first and second, or proximal and distal, ends are attached respectively first and second outer layers of a laminate bonded to an inner layer that moves in shear to accommodate the relative movement of the outer layers. The outer layers are attached to or are part of the suspension base portion which in turn is connected to the suspension beam portion through an integral or separately formed spring portion. Shifting of the base portion outer layers across the inner layer pivots the beam and effects a microadjustment of the slider location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microactuated suspensions are able to microadjust for better tracking on a disk. One or two microactuators are used coupled between the proximate, fixed and the distal, movable portions of a suspension to effect relative movement of these portions. The movement is achieved by bending one or both of the metal members that define the proximate and distal portions. The energy required to do this is a design limitation. The conventionally required reduction in metal thickness in the area of bending is a further design problem.